1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a device which functions both as a hydro filtration vacuum cleaner as well as a hydro extractor for cleaning carpets. More particular, the invention relates to a device which has a modular construction as well as improved filtration and cleanability.
2. Background of the Invention
The present invention is an improvement in the field of compact home vacuum extraction machines exemplified by U.S. Pat. No. 5,394,587, issued Mar. 7, 1995 to Carl Parise and entitled "HOT WATER VACUUM EXTRACTION MACHINE WITH FLOAT SEALED RISER TUBE SHUT-OFF DEVICE; U.S. Pat. No. 5,343,592, issued Sep. 6, 1994 to Carl Parise and entitled "HOT WATER VACUUM EXTRACTION MACHINE WITH SUBMICRON SIZED PARTICLE"; U.S. Pat. No. 4,078,908, issued Mar. 14, 1978 to R. Eugene Blackman and entitled "DUMP BUCKET FOR A WET-DRY VACUUM SYSTEM HAVING IMPROVED LIQUID FLOAT CHARACTERISTIC"; U.S. Pat. No. 4,083,705, issued Apr. 11, 1978 to Carl Parise et al. and entitled "DUMP BUCKET FOR A WET/DRY VACUUM SYSTEM"; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,145,198, issued Mar. 20, 1979 to Thomas M. Laule and entitled "SINGLE TUBE HYDRO AIR FILTER WITH DIVIDING WALL".
Such machines eliminate a problem in the dry vacuum cleaner art which has existed for many years. Typically, a dry vacuum cleaner employs a porous bag, within which air is drawn by vacuum pressure from an electric motor driven vacuum pump, which sucks into the bag dust particles from a rug or other surface being cleaned through a vacuum head. The largest of the dust and dirt particles are retained internally within the bag. However, the very nature of the dry vacuum cleaner porous bag operation requires that the air stream entering the bag escape through the pores of the bag. Any dust particles which are sized less than the size of the pores naturally escape through those pores as well, returning to the room being cleaned resulting in an atmosphere of small dust particles floating around after cleaning has been terminated. Accordingly, dry vacuum cleaners in large part simply transfer the dirt particles in a rug to the air in the room. Another problem with dry vacuum cleaners is that the pores of the bag quickly becomes clogged resulting in very poor air flow, and attendantly an inefficient vacuum.
Some of the hot vacuum extraction machines, as set forth in the above-identified patents, overcome the inefficiencies of the dry vacuum cleaner by using water filtration. Further, U.S. Pat No. 5,343,592, noted above, includes an additional filter to improve the overall filtration. While this vacuum extraction machine has been successful, there are some inefficiencies associated with it. Firstly, the size of the machine is rather bulky making it less desirable for residential use. One reason for the added bulk is the necessity that there be a suitably sized container for retaining the detergent solution when the machine is used as a hot water extractor (i.e., a steam cleaning machine). In general, the machine is used primarily as a vacuum cleaning machine in which the detergent solution is not necessary. Thus, it is inefficient to include the detergent solution container as an integral part of the machine.
Another problem with the cleaner disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,343,592 is that it can be difficult to clean the water filtration tank which is used in both the vacuum mode and the hot water extraction mode. In particular, the water filtration tank includes a filtration tank which is filled with water and a water filter which is immersed in the water. The water filter includes an inner and outer tube arrangement. While the inner tube is removable from the filtration tank, the outer tube is not removable. Thus, it is difficult to adequately clean the inside of the filtration tank, and particularly the areas of the tank at which the outer tube is joined to the filtration tank.
Another deficiency of this conventional cleaner is that the filtration tank protrudes from the machine thus impairing the aesthetic appeal of the overall cleaner.